


Nightwing chases a Catastrophe

by BunnyJess



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: F/M, PWOP, PWP, Smutt, basically Taylor’s Bad Blood character, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Catastrophe has appeared in Gotham from Star City. Nightwing is sent to investigate as she’s being chased by Red Hood. That is a bad idea!





	Nightwing chases a Catastrophe

Nightwing looked across the roof after being directed to the area by Oracle, he could see Red Hood chasing some new vigilante. Apparently she went by Catastrophe but none of them had a clue who she was and why she was suddenly in Gotham. As he got closer he could hear his brothers distorted voice, “Get back here you minx! We didn’t finish what we started!” He could hear a laugh break the night air and saw his brother push faster in the chase. 

The Red Hood was cursing up a storm when he’d left for patrol. Oracle was on his case about the new vigilante and wanted him to help the family track her down. He didn’t have the heart to tell them he already knew who she was. With her flowing red hair and flexible body she’d caught his eye when he’d been in Star City to see Roy and Lian. It had all moved quickly from there; with his family not knowing. ‘Great Detectives my ass’ he thought. He was the reason she was in Gotham and he knew what she wanted of him tonight. She’d slipped out his flat earlier that night with two simple words “Catch Me!” 

He was chasing her across Gotham’s rooftops because there was no better way to see the city as beautiful than this. He’d always loved the city, but had a whole new love for it the first time he’d seen it from up here as Robin. Her red hair and light laugh was drawing him around the city. She was letting him get just close enough; a kiss here, a touch there, before dancing away from him and the chase would continue. This time when he caught her he pinned her to the wall. 

“Not gettin ‘way this time Doll” he kissed into her neck. “Got too much I want to do to that tiny body of yours.” He saw her bite back a moan and lick her lips. He should have known she’d play dirty, but the hand slipping between his gear and rubbing his hip. His grip weakened and she turned, flipping out of his hold and ran off again. “Get back here you minx! We didn’t finish what we’d started!” He could hear her laughter and it pulled him on faster. He’d catch her this time. 

Catastrophe made a mistake; she’d not run through the middle class area of Gotham yet. Red Hood preferred living around the East End so she’d learnt that quickly. She didn’t realise where she was going but Hood had noticed. He stopped chasing and went a different way round managing to get in front of her. She hadn’t seen him; to focused on not tripping on the new rooftops. He dropped down in front of her and she ran straight into her. He took his chance and used a zip tie on one of her wrists and the nearby pole.

“Not getting away this time Bugaboo,” he was smirking as he pulled his helmet off. He kept the domino in place and saw her cheeks flush as she realised he’d won. He ran a finger along the gap on her waistband. He’d not understood the point of the gap when she’d first pulled on the shorts but now he was glad for it. She moans into the still night and he felt his body respond connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. He forced his tongue passed her lips and moaned as she responded to his touch. 

“You won. What you going to do about it though?” She said with a devilish twinkle to her eyes. “Oh I can think of some things,” he replied before moving down to nip at her exposed stomach. The black leather was turning him on more as the smell of it mixed with her and attacked his senses. He pushed her back against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips automatically. He kissed her again before deciding to lick her neck and nip at her pulse point. She bucked her hips and he wanted her here. 

He tapped her legs and she dropped them down with a whimper of disappointment. He cut it off quickly with another passionate kiss while undoing her shorts. “Taking you here,” he grunted pushing the soft leather down her thighs. She stepped out of them and he ran a hand along the blonde curls before slipping a finger between her hot folds. He felt how wet she was and heard her start panting with need. 

“Do...don’t t...don’t tease.” She panted out and Hood bit back a laugh. “You started it Darlin’” He rubbed his calloused finger against her clit and she bucked her hips again. He could smell her desire and her pupils were blown with lust. He pushed a finger inside and curled it just right, feeling her buck against him again letting out a high pitched whine. 

He moved it in and out of her slowly; agonisingly so. She tried to use her own hand but he pinned it above her. “Want me to zip tie that one too?” He bit out. He saw her swallow a moan; loving when he dominated her. Just as he loved it when she submitted below him. She shook her head as she wanted to be able to touch him; even if it’s just to hold his neck. She gripped the hair and pulled him in for another kiss. He took the chance and pushed in another finger so he could feel her moan against his lips. 

“Like that?” He growled, she nodded and waited for him to speak again. “Tell me what you want.” His tone was still; showing no signs of the effect she was having on him. 

“Want, want you to, ugh, to, just, fuck me already.” She was slowly coming undone and becoming a writhing mess on his hand. “How?” He asked her; eyes flashing mock anger knowing it turned her on more. “Need your massive cock. Need it in me. Need to feel you. Need you!” She was babbling away and he grinned before pulling his fingers from her. She felt the went fingers against her lower lip and opened her mouth. “Clean ‘em” he instructed. She did as he asked and sucked them into her mouth; swirling her tongue around them, getting them as clean as she could. He hummed appreciatively, pulled them out and used that hand to rub his throbbing erection against her, slicking himself in her wetness. 

“Tell me again what you want.” He growled into her ear, nipping her earlobe. “You,” she pushed her hips trying to get him in her. “Want you in me. Want your big dick to make me cum.” He moaned at her words and thrust himself into her. He didn’t go slow, didn’t give her time to adjust, he knew she could take it and the moan she gave showed she loved him stretching her. He started pounding her hard and fast; hitting her g spot on nearly every thrust. He had one hand on the wall near her head and moved the other to her throat, giving it a gentle squeeze. She threw her head back, pushing into his touch. 

“Use your hand. Rub yourself and cum on my cock.” He squeezed a bit tighter and carried on pounding her. Her strong legs kept her from hitting the wall too many times. All the sensations and his manipulations had her shaking out an orgasm; wet dripping down his cock as she tightened around him. He didn’t let up and she didn’t get to fully come down; feeling a second one building quickly. 

“Ugh! Fuck! Yes! So tight!” Hood shouted while he shot deep into her. She could feel his cum filling her up and it pushed her over the edge again. “Fuck! Hood! So good!” Her words filled the hot night air and she came stronger than before. Body shaking; he squeezed her throat a little more and she blacked out from the pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open as he pressed gentle, loving kisses to her neck, jaw and lips. His touch was feather light as he helped her feet back to the floor and got her shorts back onto her. She felt their combined juices leaking out of her and she pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Let’s go home and have some more fun,” he was whispering and still pressing kisses to her neck, arms wrapped around her waist. “Need to as I can’t fight crime in these shorts,” she joked. 

Nightwing was stood there, embarrassed and cursing up a storm to Oracle. “He fucking knows her. Red Hood knows who Catastrophe is and I’ve just caught them going at it on a random building!” He could feel himself burning up with embarrassment and turned on his heel running away from them. He’d talk to Hood tomorrow; for now he needed to run until he got the shouts of her out of his head.


End file.
